


*Absconding laughter*

by Verse



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verse/pseuds/Verse
Summary: Josh tries to wingman





	1. Chapter 1

It happened once, on a Monday morning. The embarrassment that triggered the abscond was something Chris would remember for a long time.

“Hey Ash! Your shirt looks great.”

Ashley had raised her cute little eyebrows, obviously surprised.

“Aw, you like it? Thanks Josh!”

“Though, you know,” Ashley narrowed her eyes. She knew that tone. She knew that look. Josh was going to say something. Joke or pun, she wasn’t sure yet.

“It’d look better on Chris’s floor.”

His laugher as Chris chased him through the house was heard across the street.

(There is very little Chris wouldn’t give to hear his friend laugh again)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following two shorts are completely unrelated, but they're also too short/not good enough to warrant a new story for them so just take those ash/chris/josh friendship shorts aright?

> “The paint’s supposed to go  _where_?”
> 
>  

“Shh!! Be quieter, cochise!! You’re gonna wake her up!!”

Thankfully, Ashley doesn’t move, sleeping peacefully on the couch. She didn’t hear him.

“It’s the  _face_ , dude. We’re painting her face.”

To emphasize his point, Josh prepares the black paint, ready to draw whiskers on her cheek-

only for his wrist to be grabbed and twisted so the paint ends up on his nose.

“Gotcha!” Laughs Ashley, very awake and holding his wrist.

“Frick! Cochise, it’s your fault, I bet you’re the one who woke her up!”

“What?! Dude you can’t just throw the blame at me!”

“Watch me!” 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anon request: Ash/Josh 27. 'I'm pregnant' Could you make it kind of like Ashley's ex left her and she went to Josh first thing. Josh has always had feeling for Ashley, but not realising it until that moment.

“I’m pregnant.”

Twelve minutes and thirty-five seconds after coming in, curled on his couch and holding a cup of hot chocolate, Ashley finally speaks.

Josh is  _just slightly_ surprised.

“Whoa! Uh.. Congratulation?”

“The father dumped me.”

Oh.

That’s rough.

“I’m sorry Ash.” Josh says, sitting next to her. She only shrugs in response.

“..Are you gonna keep it?” Might as well address the elephant in the room right away.

“I don’t know… I’d like to, honestly.” …Buuut? “…I’m scared, Josh. I don’t think I can raise a kid alone.”

“…You don’t have to, you know. I could help you!” He tries to sound cheerful. 

She raises a brow. “Really?”

“Yeah! And not only me. I’m sure the rest of the crew could help. And my sisters. Out of ten people we should manage to make a decent work  _somehow_ right?”

Ashley snorts. Josh mentally high five himself. With how depressed she was, making her laugh is a victory in his book.

“Thanks Josh, you’re sweet.” His pleasure, really. There are very few things he wouldn’t do for her.

He doesn’t say it, of course. Just pulls her into a hug. He’s perfectly content staying in the sidelines as long as she is happy.

Really.

He is.

~~He is.~~


End file.
